Question: $f(x) = -5x^{3}-x^{2}+5(g(x))$ $g(n) = n^{2}$ $h(x) = -2x^{3}-3x^{2}-2(f(x))$ $ f(g(0)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(0)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(0) = 0^{2}$ $g(0) = 0$ Now we know that $g(0) = 0$ . Let's solve for $f(g(0))$ , which is $f(0)$ $f(0) = -5(0^{3})-0^{2}+5(g(0))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(0)$ $g(0) = 0^{2}$ $g(0) = 0$ That means $f(0) = -5(0^{3})-0^{2}+(5)(0)$ $f(0) = 0$